1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and particularly to a method for fabricating semiconductor device by employing a microwave annealing process to increase the efficiency and electric reliability of semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accompanying with the flourishing development of the Flat Panel Display (FPD) technology, the application of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) has been paid great attention. At present, the thin film device has been used to substitute the external integrated circuit set, in order to produce the System on Panel (SoP) for various displays and reach the goal of light, thin, low cost and high yield. Wherein, the amorphous metal oxide semiconductor has the characteristics of high carrier mobility, low process temperature, high transmittance, excellent homogeneity and transparency, which is very suitable for applying in future relevant display and products and will become one of the mainstreams for the display of next generation.
However, abovementioned technology and material have had many problems all the time, which face the bottleneck on the technological break-through. Firstly, based on the process of thin film transistor at present, there are often a lot of defects in the thin film transistor. The existence of these defects will cause low carrier mobility and low current. At the same time, they can cause high leakage current of device and reduce the reliability device.
Recently, there are many methods used to modify the defects, such as using the hydrogen or oxygen or ammonia plasma treatment, the high-temperature steam under the high-pressure treatment or the furnace tube annealing process etc. However, as for the abovementioned conventional furnace tube annealing process, the high-temperature, long-term process not only will cause the damage of device, but also will increase the burden of process.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for fabricating semiconductor device, so as not only to modify the defects in semiconductor device, but also can increase the efficiency of semiconductor device.